


Next

by Wuti_Anayasa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuti_Anayasa/pseuds/Wuti_Anayasa
Summary: 去年给空蝉的生贺文，只是一个无聊的双向暗恋故事。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	Next

0.0

小孩子刚接触“死亡”这个字眼的时候，总是会彷徨那么一阵子的，及川也不例外。

岩泉清楚地记得，那个早上及川在他面前哭成一团——哦，忘了说，这家伙以前是一个哭包。

“呜呜，小岩有一天会不会死掉，然后永远的抛下我呢？”

小小的及川紧紧地抱着小小的岩泉，他们靠得很近，近得岩泉有些害怕及川脸上的眼泪会蹭到他的身上。

“什么嘛......是人都是会死的。”

不得不承认的是岩泉曾经也为这样的事担忧了一阵子，可是小孩子嘛，担忧个几天，又见到了什么新奇的事物就忘记了。

故而，他也只是轻飘飘地回应着，一转头发现自家幼驯染哭得更厉害了。

“哇——我不要，我不要小岩离开我——”

“不会不会，我不会离开你的。”岩泉慌忙安慰着他。

“至少在那之前，我会一直陪着你。”

“真的？”及川这才止住了哭声，豆大的眼泪往下掉，显得可怜极了。

“真的。”岩泉笑了起来，举起了一只手，“拉钩上吊。”

“嗯。”

小指勾上了小指，然后因此而连起来的两只手轻轻地摇晃了起来。

“拉钩——上吊——一百年，不许变！”

拇指和拇指碰在了一起，两人一起大笑了起来。

1.1

“嘘た......”

轻声的呓语很快埋没在刺耳的闹钟声中。

床上的人翻了个身，拍掉了聒噪的闹钟声，然后利落地起来了——岩泉向来不是什么拖沓的人。

在牙膏的飞沫以及早餐冒着的热气间，他似是无意识地快速解决完了一切。

“我出门啦——”

“一路平安。”

那家伙肯定又在赖床吧。

理所当然的想法驱使着他向一个方向走去，直到真的到达了想要去的地方，他才想起，那个人已经不在很久了。

牛顿第一定律总是作用在低速思考的宏观生物身上的。

……也是很久没见他了。

大脑因为无事可念而空洞了下来，等又一个想法突兀地蹦出来的时候，公交车已经在着他往该去的地方去了。

说起来……他最近怎样了？

岩泉后知后觉地想起自己是有那个人的联系方式的——推特，line，电话。他最终选择了推特，那个人最新的消息是在三天前，不出意料是有关排球的内容。

“果然是个满嘴排球的混蛋。”

车上的人不多，谁也不知道这个青年抱着什么样的心态吐出这句话的，而他本人也没有自觉，眼瞳里满是另一个人不断倒退着的时光。

也是好久不见了，自己都不清楚他现在怎么样……

愧歉的心绪达到了顶峰，牵引着他冒出了新的想法。

要不打个电话问问他的近况吧？

公交车突然一停，手机落地的声音猛地打断了他的神思，他弯下腰去捡，抬头的时候就看见了车门外明亮得刺眼的景色。

白雪皑皑的，离初雪之时已经过了好几天。他这时才想起，自从那件事之后，及川再也没有和他见过面了。

还是算了吧……这样对大家都很困扰。

他最后还是克制住了自己，将手机屏幕黑了放进包里，然后任由记忆将自己独自埋没在这片明亮的刺眼的白色中。

2.0

“为什么及川前辈经常换女朋友，他的人气还是那么好呢？”

这个问题岩泉听到过别人窃窃私语了很多次，却没想到最终还是有人鼓起勇气来问了。

“啊，这个问题......”莫名其妙地，对于这个问题，他没有一丝不耐烦，也没有暴躁地跳脚，“可能答不上来啊，不是很懂女生们的心思。”

嘴上这么说着，心下却无意识地浮出了及川第一次抱着排球出现在自己面前的画面。

「小岩来陪我玩排球吧！」

他永远也不会忘记那天及川望着他的眼睛迸发出的光芒——是耀眼得让人移不开眼睛的，像是黑暗中那抹令人向往的存在。

自那以后，他追随着那抹光芒有多久了呢？——从小学到国中，再从国中到高中，甚至是在飘渺的现下，他也无法斩断他对这抹光芒的向往。

“也许她们是因为他打排球时那个认真的样子吧。”于是答案就这么脱口而出了。

但他同时也很清楚，那样朝着梦想坚定前行的王者是不适合拘泥于男男女女间的小情爱的，能陪伴他的，唯有旁人所不能及的孤独。

是的，孤独。

的确，很多人会喜欢他痴迷于排球的样子，却也很少人能理解到他这种心情，岩泉也算得上是为数不多理解他的人，但他无法完完全全的体会到这种心情究竟会给他带来什么样的感觉。

所以他们俩之间还是有距离的——不在于实力，不在于亲密无间的关系，而在于两个人前进的步伐。

这样迟早是会背道而驰的吧。

可是岩泉并不希望这么光芒因为什么东西而消失不见——更何况是因为他这个普通的人，故而每当那抹光芒快要被压灭的时候，岩泉总是会狠狠地拍醒他。

「你以为自己是在一个人战斗吗？！别开玩笑了，你个呆子！」

他还不够成熟，所以还需要自己......再帮助他一点点，就不再被需要了。

岩泉并不清楚的是，他没能够完全地战胜自己的私心。

“那家伙，果然还是适合和排球孤独终老吧。”

他回过神来时，面前问他的人早已不见了踪影。

3.1

“岩泉くん？”

“岩泉くん——”

“岩、泉、く、ん！！！！”

“啊、啊……抱歉！”

岩泉空闲的时候会在一家奶茶店打工，说话的女孩子就是这家奶茶店的店长和子，中午奶茶店会暂停营业休息一会，故而和子想要和岩泉讨论新一轮促销活动的事。

“嘛，岩泉くん真是的，听人说话的时候就不要一直盯着电视走神啦——我知道你们男生都很喜欢看体育比赛之类的。”她抓起手边的遥控器，点下了——这是不久之前的赛事了，现在已经有了回顾的视频。

“抱歉抱歉……”岩泉有些抱歉地笑笑，目光还是穿过和子紧紧盯着被暂停住的画面——刚刚好停顿在那个人要发球的画面。

“呐，我刚刚可是在说圣诞节活动的事哟。”和子在他面前站定，刚刚好挡住了电视机的画面，“岩泉くん有什么好的想法吗？新品？优惠？还是小礼品什么的？”

“啊咧？这么快就圣诞节的活动了吗？明明万圣节刚过去没几天啊……”作为一个在这里打工不到一年的店员，岩泉对此有些不解，“而且圣诞节的话，和万圣节一样搞优惠不就好了嘛……”

“诶——岩泉くん这么没有情趣的吗？圣诞节可不是像万圣节这种供小孩子随便玩玩的节日啊。”和子随后展开了充满少女心的想象，“想象一下啊，周围都是金灿灿暖融融的灯饰，头顶上飘着鹅毛雪……”

「……能和亲近的人牵着手走在一起，互相吐着温热的白气交谈着，多么温暖的一个节日啊，却被小岩说无聊，好没情趣哦。」

“哦，我懂了。抱歉，以前没有过这方面的认知……”

我不是那个人，我从来都不懂所谓的情趣，也不懂喜欢与仰慕的界限——

更不懂现在自己此刻心里悄悄蔓延的情绪究竟是什么和什么的混合物。

“还是岩泉くん悟性好啊，不像现在其他的男生啊……唉，真的是没办法说话。”和子又看见岩泉走了神，不禁往他双肩用力一拍，“不要再走神啦，既然懂了的话就好好想想办法吧！”

“抱歉啊抱歉……”岩泉揉揉被拍得有些痛的肩，甩了甩头，似是想把有关那个人的事甩出脑海。

“刚刚倒是想到了一些呢。”

“圣诞节不是一个对于所有的人来说都能感受到温暖的节日吗，我们的新品可以往这几个方向出……”

—+—

全部讨论完后，离午间休息的结束还有一点点时间。

和子出去核对货单了，而岩泉留在店里，按下了“播放”键，然后看到进度条已经快要被蚕食完毕了。

“啪！”

排球被那个人用力地拍出，然后经过一个优美的弧线，完美地落在了那个人预料好的位置，于是他们那边得了分。

然而岩泉对这样精彩的表现并没有过于激烈反应，毕竟已经对这样的场景烂熟于心，不用预料也可以知道结果如何。

赢了。

在这之前，松川就已经和岩泉说过这场比赛的结果了。

「诶？你不知道吗？」

「……不知道啊，我最近都挺忙的，哪有时间看什么比赛。」

「那他肯定是有发信息给你的吧——我和花卷都有收到他的信息……难道说，你们在闹矛盾？」

「……没有的事！」

既然这样的话，剩下的部分就没有必要看下去了吧。

他拿起遥控器，刚想点“退出”，却是瞥见画面又转成了那个人的特写镜头，怔了怔，最终还是点了“暂停”。

他十分自然地掏出了手机，点开了那个人的聊天窗口。

「恭喜啊，」

想也不用想地打出了简单的祝贺，然后又看了几眼屏幕上那个露出纯粹的获胜后的笑容的人，又打出了几个字。

「垃圾川。」

随即将手机扔在一边，将店门口的“暂停营业”换成了“欢迎光临”。

4.0

从来都是及川主动拖着岩泉走上他人生的舞台的。

「小岩你看，这是老师给我的小红花！」

「今天你表现不错嘛，继续加油。」

……

「小岩小岩，我打算报考北川第一哦，那个北川第一哦！」

「哦。」

「呜哇——小岩你好冷漠，难道你想抛下我一个人……」

「吵死啦，我又没说不陪你去！」

「耶！小岩会陪我去——最喜欢小岩了！！」

……

突然被拉上戏台的演员从来都没有让观众失望过，他总是很清楚台上的主角接下来会怎么走，一次又一次从容不迫地与主角配合着，仿佛这不是一场冒冒失失的即兴发挥，而是早已将剧本烂熟于心的正式出演。

太完美了，观众们都说，这一定是因为他们是幼驯染的缘故吧。

真是理所当然的答案呢。

当观众们早已习惯这场的剧情走向时候，谁也没有察觉到那个被拉上来的演员早已对这份“理所当然”产生了怀疑。

「呐，我被那所东京的大学保送了哦……」

这样下去真的好吗？

以“幼驯染”的关系，继续着永无止境的“理所当然”的表演？

笔尖敲打在习题纸上的声音有节奏的在眼中苍白的世界想着，岩泉只是觉得眼前夹杂着异样想法的凛冬白得刺眼，就在他即将要沉溺下去的时候，熟悉的声音又把他拉了回来。

“小岩~我饿了~”

那个人再一次突兀又理所当然地跳到了自己的面前，自己也下意识的做出了相应的反应。

“啊！好痛！！小岩总是把东西扔到别人脸上的习惯可不好哦，不过看在牛奶面包的份上及川さん就不计较了。”及川撕开了包装袋，大口大口地吃了起来，看得岩泉心中不由得生出了一丝烦躁。

“你活该！成天不好好吃早餐，一到这个点就来烦我——下次不给你准备了，爱饿死就饿死吧！”他狠狠地将思绪埋进习题里，试图不再理会这个“烦人”的家伙。

“不要~小岩人这么好，怎么可能舍得让及川さん饿死呢？”自家幼驯染极其自然地从背后攀附在自己肩上，有一下没一下的晃动以及过于亲密的距离扰得他心烦。

“垃圾川你要吃就到一边吃去啊，别烦我做题！”岩泉自然不耐烦地甩开了缠在自己身上的及川，“我可不像你这个被大学保送的混蛋一样空闲啊！”

“刚刚那道题把正弦函数转成边来做比较好哦。”及川并不理会岩泉无可抑制的烦躁，好心的提醒着。

“知道啦，知道啦，你好烦！”

啊呀，又理所当然地对着那个人烦躁起来了。

岩泉飞快地把接下来的步骤写了下来，敏锐的耳朵却捕捉到了路人的闲言细语。

“那两人的关系一如既往的不错啊。”

“总感觉及川同学离开岩泉同学会活不下去呢。”

“放心啦，他们总会上同一所大学的。”

……

那家伙……没有自己也是能活得很好的。

岩泉将习题往后翻了一页，却是没有控制好力度，差点要将习题册扯破。

说到底自己和他的关系也不过是“幼驯染”而已吧，怎么可能会陪他走到路的尽头呢……自己可做不到那个地步啊。

他摇摇头，强迫自己进入数不尽的习题中，却发现自己满脑子都是那个人每年情人节是收到一堆情书的样子。

啊，是做不到的。

催促他吃早餐也好，督促他不要练习过度也好，在他感到低落的时候拍醒他也好……全部都是出于想看着对方散发出更耀眼的光芒的，一个幼驯染应有的关心罢了。

现在关系好又会怎样呢？再亲密的关系总会被时间和各自的生活冲淡到一点都不剩的吧，注定不会成为永远陪伴的下去的关系的，自己总有一天是要离开他的。

他很冷静地分析出了最终的结论，却是再也静不下心来将它书写到答题的区域，最终再也受不了地合上了习题册。

—+—

“小岩、小岩……别发呆了，该走了。”及川见岩泉那副疲倦的样子，也没有像往常那样去招惹她，只是轻轻唤了几声，岩泉便回了神。

“哦、哦……好。”

书包早已收拾好了——事实上刚刚是岩泉在等在球馆里打球的及川，也不知道是因为连日的备考有些劳累，还是因为夕阳映衬下的那个人，岩泉盯着盯着便出了神。

“话说，小岩你是想报考哪间大学啊？最近你都好勤奋的样子。”在这令人昏昏欲睡的夕阳下，及川最终还是轻飘飘地吐出了那个问题。

“不知道……还在考虑。”面对这个问题，岩泉只是皱着眉。

“那个，其实我……”及川撇过头去，“抱歉，小岩你想去哪间大学都没问题的……量力而行吧，不要过于操劳了。”

“那间啊……有在考虑范围内。”岩泉自然知道及川的意思，但他没敢去看及川，语气尽力保持冷静地说着，“考得上就去吧。”

“最喜欢小岩了！”

“喂喂，我又没考上，兴奋个鬼啊！”

“小岩有这个意向就好啦，考不上我又不会怪你。”

这份理所当然还能持续多久呢？

岩泉只是看了一眼身边笑得很开心的及川，有些心虚地将头别过一边去。

5.1

「收到小岩祝贺的及川さん很开心哦！！」

[消息撤回]

「谢谢哟(*^▽^*)」

自那之后他们间的交流渐渐多了起来。

「已经吃过早餐啦，小岩不要总是像妈妈一样唠叨我啦！」

[图片]

「你看你看，我自己都准备好牛奶面包了，及川さん已经不是小孩子了！！」

「不过还是谢谢小岩的关心啦。」

[消息撤回]

……

「今天的训练也好累，教练好严，及川さん快不行了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__ 」

「对了对了，忘记跟你说现在的搭档了了，他……」

「没有办法啊，再难也是要适应的，但是还是要说没有小岩在的日子果然还是好困难好困难好困难！！」

[消息撤回]

「及川さん啊，稍微地，稍微地，有那么一点点怀念和小岩在一起的日子了。」

……

在逐渐增多的交流之中，岩泉只是觉得自己脑海中那个人的声音越来越聒噪，仿佛他再不加以管制，这些无法无天的声音就会从他的脑海中飞出去一样。

但还是觉得缺了什么。

除了渐渐恢复起来的对话，岩泉自然也察觉到了对方时不时出现的撤回。

“最喜欢小岩了。”

那个人不会再说了，正如自己再也不会粗暴地掐断对方喋喋不休的话一样，再也不会有了。

大家都在很努力地维持着这份难得的，与过去“无二”的和平啊，不是吗？

越到最后，撤回也渐渐地没有了——总有一天是要习惯这一事实的。

岩泉麻木地往下翻着他们的消息记录，直至最新的消息提醒跳到了自己面前。

「呐呐，我跟你说——」

我好想你。

「下下周我们要去你们大学打练习赛哟。」

—+—

“人还真是多啊，明明只是练习赛而已。”大学结交的朋友白泽看了一眼旁边的岩泉，“真的没想到岩泉会过来呢。”

“嗯，看眼就走。”岩泉只是认真地盯着球场上看，随口应付着白泽的问话。

“真的只是看一眼吗？”白泽将目光转回球场——气氛已经进入了白热化阶段，排球在空中划出了一条又一条优美的曲线，“还是会有留恋的吧。”

“……算是吧。”

其实像岩泉这种有实力的人，一开始的时候，的确是被排球部部长邀请过的。

“你之前在他的队伍里待过啊，实力应该不错的，为什么就不继续走下去了？”白泽的话和记忆里排球部部长邀请自己的话重叠在一起。

那时他怎么回答的来着？

“我说过，我不想顶着或者是因为那家伙的名号获得些什么，仅此而已。”他始终盯着着球场上的那个人的身影，皱着眉头说着，“你们总是说我是那家伙的搭档，实力应该不错，但事实上——”

“我很清楚自己和他的差距在哪里。”

“也不是说遇到困难我就要退缩了——我没有放弃打排球……只是不想在排球上和那个人有什么不必要的交集罢了。”

到这里就结束吧，这样的我够了。

球场上，对方的二传手将球往自己预料好的位置托去，然后他的新搭档有力地将排球击出一个完美的曲线， “啪”地一声，排球完美落地，一切都是配合得这么完美。

岩泉有些不耐烦地看着这几近完美的配合，最终起了身。

我都说过吧。

“我走了，奶茶店那边我还要去帮忙，就不看下去了。”

他走得决然，却没有注意到球场上的主角往他这个方向注视过来的目光。

6.0

我在逃避。

于是最终颤着手地在志愿纸上留下背道而驰的答案。

我在逃避。

于是忽略了最亲近的人在知道真相后的失落，假装镇定地与班上的同学留下了最后的合照。

我在逃避。

他对自己说着，转身换了一副淡定从容的样子，与曾经相识的人做最后一次告别。

“岩泉前辈，你终于回来了。”

岩泉推开包厢的门时候，发现在他出去前吵闹着要玩游戏的的人群异常安静地望着他。

“你们怎么了？”他有些莫名其妙，转头发现及川已经站了起来。

“呐，小岩，我喜欢你！！”岩泉此刻眼中的及川依旧是平日里那个轻佻的样子，却没有察觉到对方故意躲到背后紧紧攒紧的拳头。

切，还以为是什么。

“哦。”他想也没有想地应了一声，自顾自地在之前的位置坐了下来。

毕竟已经过时的戏码对上演了很多次的演员已经不起作用了。

“看吧，看吧，小岩就是这样没有情趣的。”及川无奈地耸耸肩，随即包厢里又恢复了岩泉离开前那副热闹的模样。

“垃圾川你是不是趁我离开的时候又打了什么奇奇怪怪的赌？”这么想着的岩泉有些恼怒，一把扯着及川坐了下来。

“我不是我没有小岩你别瞎说。”及川假装一副求生欲极强的样子举着双手表示投降，“是他们说要看我表白的样子的，不关我的事啊。”

“是及川前辈说‘不趁着毕业的时候告白一次真是太可惜了’的，我们只是在成全他的愿望啦哈哈哈哈。”

“哈哈哈，而且及川都是被人表白，及川却从来没有表白过别人啊哈哈哈——除了岩泉以外。”

“你要表白就表白啊，干嘛扯上我啊？！”岩泉十分恼怒地捶了及川一拳，及川则在一旁呼着痛。

“毕竟跟小岩告白了也不会怎样嘛，反正都是会被拒绝的……”众人哄笑的声音太过嘈杂，岩泉并没有听清及川这句话里包含着的情绪，“而且我最喜欢的人的确是小岩啊。”

“混蛋川不要把我当做调侃对象啊！”

“好了好了，不要再怪及川了，毕竟他也是被我们害惨的噗哈哈哈哈哈……我们来玩下一个游戏吧……”

于是这回终于再也没有人理会这被重复了很多次的戏码了，转而将目光投向更具新奇的事件——游戏，惩罚，然后是狂欢，直至疲倦得再也狂欢不起来的深夜。

“再见啦，上了大学后要常联系。”

“嗯，你也是，回家的时候注意安全。”

……

“呼，一切就这么结束了啊，高中三年的生活。”岩泉望着那些渐渐消失在他们面前的人，不由得感慨着。

“嗯……”及川的声音也有些怅然，“我们也要分别了……”

“啊啊，那个……没考上……抱歉。”岩泉慌忙地道着歉，却迎上了那人平静的目光。

“小岩不用道歉了，我有看到过你的志愿的，有自己想做的事也很好，不用总是迁就着我的。”及川只是在笑，“不愿意就不愿意吧，反正一直以来都是我想走这条路而已……谢谢，一直以来辛苦了。”

他们像很多即将分别的人那样，明明心里有太多的话想说，却还是在这寂静的深夜里沉默了起来。

直到走到了他们平时分别的路口，及川才开口。

“呐，小岩。”

“什么？”

“我喜欢你哦。”

“这我知道。”

“不是，我不是那个意思……”及川走到他面前，正视着他，用极其正经的语气一字一句地说着，“我喜欢你，是恋人的那种喜欢。”

“你……”

“我没有发烧，没有说胡话，也没有去偷偷喝酒……”及川坚定的目光只是盯着他，凝视得他只觉得自己浑身动弹不得，“我是认真的。”

“也许你会觉得我莫名奇妙，突然之间跟你说这些……”及川移开了自己的视线去看头顶上被灯光映得漆黑的天空，“事实上我也觉得很奇怪，为什么，为什么就这样喜欢上了呢？”

“是因为一直以来的陪伴？还是因为无微不至的关心？……我不清楚，你也知道我是和很多人分过手的——我不清楚究竟什么是真正意义上的喜欢，可是……”

“当我看到你和别的女生走得近的时候，当我看到你的志愿不是保送我的那间大学的时候，我害怕起来了，害怕你会因这些而永远的离开我。”他捂着胸口，轻轻地笑了起来，“真是奇怪啊，不是吗？明明不是恋人，却产生了与恋人相符的患得患失……也许我听了你的答案，这奇怪有令人难受的一切都会结束吧。”

“呐，你的答案是什么？”及川再次认真地凝视起了岩泉，“是拒绝？还是……哈哈哈哈，小岩你怎么可能接受呢？”

“呐，答案是什么呢？”

岩泉为面前的人考虑过很多事，却是没有想到今天的局面会发生在自己身上，他手足无措，微微地往后退了一步。

而此刻，胸中奇异的情感似是被打开了最里层的潘多拉匣子，汹涌着，顶撞着他的嘴唇。

“对不起……”

我想拒绝，但是无法用拒绝的话刺向你；如果是接受，我也会害怕那样会伤害到你。

“我不知道……”

我不知道我对你，究竟是什么样的情感。

“我不知道！！”

在那个人异样灼热的注视下，岩泉逃了，逃得狼狈。

7.1

“小岩你还要逃避到什么时候？！！”

再一次重复着在恍惚间来到那个人的家门前，清醒了之后又离开的循环的时候，岩泉终于被及川抓了个现行。

这个该死的循环是时候该结束了。 

“小岩果然还是在意我的吧，不然也不会走到这里来了，不是吗？”及川握着岩泉的手渐渐收紧。

“我只是走错路了而已……你别、别自作多情了！”岩泉有些被这样的及川吓到，下意识地往后退，却不曾想及川更加坚定地向前踏了一步。

“呐，小岩你知不知道，我每天说的‘我想你’是真心话，并不是轻佻的玩笑话？”及川走近了一步。

“……我知道。”

“你知不知道我将近一年再怎么想你也没有联系你，是照顾到你的心情的关系？”及川又向前紧逼了一步。

“我知道的。”

“那么你知不知道我以前说的每一句‘最喜欢’……都是真的？”

到近得不能再近的时候，岩泉清清楚楚地看见了及川眸里映着的颜色。

是快要溢出来的喜欢，是这份喜欢不被认可的恼怒，以及那个惊慌得不断逃避的自己。

“我知道啊！”岩泉一把推开了不断靠近着的及川，像是噩梦惊醒了一般喘着气，“我知道的，我一直都知道……”

“你不知道！！”

“为什么要逃避啊？为什么？”及川吼着，“如果我的喜欢真的打扰你了，那就明确地拒绝，当我没说过啊！我可以‘不再喜欢你’，甚至将这份不成调的喜欢烂在肚子里，但我不想离开你啊！你根本就不懂！！”

及川吼着吼着，眼泪禁不住地开始掉下来。

“当初说至死之前会一直陪着我的人不是小岩你吗？为什么逃走？为什么要将我遗弃在身后？”

“我很喜欢很喜欢小岩，在见不到小岩的时候会很想你，在被抛弃的时候会很害怕自己说的每一句话，做的每一件事，”及川抬起头，充满泪水的眼睛凝视着对面的岩泉，“所以小岩呢？你的答案又是什么？”

“呐，请告诉我答案啊！！”

空气静了一阵子，才有人主动打破这一僵局。

“抱歉……”岩泉握住了及川的手，用手轻轻擦拭了及川眼角残余的泪水，“抱歉，我应该……早点面对自己的心情的。”

“我想我是喜欢你的吧，从很久很久之前。我一直在骗自己，催促你吃早餐也好，督促你不要训练过度也好，都是我想帮你实现你的梦想，都是因为我还想在看见你眼里的那种光芒，却总是逃避着最深层次的那个答案——我喜欢你。”说完心里话的岩泉望着有些讶然的及川，松了口气。

“还有啊——”

“我也很想你。”

他拥住了那个哭泣的及川，紧紧地，就像很多很多年前一样。

—END—

2019.05


End file.
